murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prince and the Rebel
"The Prince and the Rebel" is the twelfth episode of the first season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the twelfth episode of the series. It first aired on April 6, 2008. Summary With the visit of Queen Victoria's grandson, Prince Alfred, to Toronto, Detective Murdoch and Constable Crabtree are put in charge of security. The Prince is a bon vivant who is particularly fond of parties and pretty girls but his aide, David Jennings, is hard-nosed and demanding. When the police find a dead girl in the park, her tattoos reveal that she may have been a member of the Irish Republican Brotherhood and there may, in fact, be a plot against the Prince. Murdoch also runs into to an old friend from their days at the seminary who may, or may not, have Republican sympathies as well. Character Revelations * In the episode's final scene, Julia tries to hide her tears from William, relieved that he survived the fire, unlike his friend who "had a change of heart" and "died heroically". When he asks her if she is upset due to something he said, she confesses "No, William. I'm just glad you're here", and continues tending to his burns. Continuity * Murdoch and Dr. Ogden continue working well as a team, as the slow burn continues. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1895 – the Victorian Era (1837-1901) when Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and Empress of India, rules the British Empire. * Alfred, Hereditary Prince of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, born Prince Alfred of Edinburgh (Alfred Alexander William Ernest Albert on 15 October 1874). His father was Prince Alfred, Duke of Edinburgh, second eldest son of Queen Victoria and Prince Albert. History does not record him ever visiting Canada. * The Cardan Grille Cipher was first proposed by Girolamo Cardano in 1550. * One of the items on the Prince's itinerary is a concert at Massey Hall. * The series first use of the expression "Toronto the Good," which is said by Jennings. Trivia * Chris Gascoyne, who plays David Jennings, is well known in the United Kingdom for playing Peter Barlow on the soap Coronation Street; Thomas Craig similarly starred in Coronation Street before moving to Canada to play Inspector Brackenreid. * "Me Ol' Mucker" Count: 0 Errors * When viewing this episode, it may run only to the scene (close-up on Murdoch) before the very last scene (Julia and William, see photo below) because there is a blackout transition between the two shots that goes on a few seconds longer than typical which causes auto-play/record to cut-off. In general, if the final scene does not immediately fade to the end credit music with production credits it's been truncated. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Chad Connell as Prince Alfred (recasted) Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Guest Cast Chris Gascoyne as David Jennings Vincent Walsh as Eddie Cullen Robyn Thaler Hickey as Maggie Gilpatrick Michael Hanrahan as Daniel Gilpatrick Amber Cull as Ann Ryan Kenneth Delaney as John Tucker Melissa Kramer as Dancing Girl Ashleigh Hubbard as Dancing Girl Uncredited Cast Tijana Arnautovic as Dancing Girl References *Queen Victoria *Ireland *Irish Republican Brotherhood *Queen's Hotel *Father O'Brien *Cardan Grille Cipher *Abigail Cullen *Katie Cullen *Queen's Park *Toronto Gazette Gallery File:Prince_rebel_01.jpg|At Your Service File:Prince_rebel_02.jpg|Margaret Gilpatrick File:Prince_rebel_03.jpg|Several Complaints File:Prince_rebel_04.jpg|I Could Have You Beheaded File:Prince_rebel_05.jpg|A Second Tattoo File:Prince_rebel_06.jpg|Grave Danger File:Prince_rebel_07.jpg|Senior Security Officer File:Prince_rebel_08.jpg|Thank Goodness! File:Prince_rebel_09.jpg|Regal Twist of the Wrist File:Prince_rebel_10.jpg|I Want My Country Back File:Prince_rebel_11.jpg|He's Dead! File:Prince_rebel_12.jpg|Change of Heart Category:Season One Category:Season Error